Chancing the Impossible
by Hawkpath13
Summary: When a mission goes south, how will Roy and Ed recover from the deadly aftermath? '"Dealing with my own problems was enough! I don't need this!" Ed shrieked in fury...' '"How am I going to lead this country now?" Roy murmured, lost..' Chimera Roy/Ed. R&R!


Yay! First chapter of Chancing the Impossible! I'm excited, and I hope you guys are too! Enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

><p>"Oh <em>please<em> tell me that was blood I just stepped in..."

"Ok. It's blood."

"Don't lie to me!"

"You told me to tell you it was blood..."

"Ugh! I don't even want to know what it is..." Roy twisted his face in disgust, seeing a shimmer of green goo on his boot, "Remind me why I came with you?"

Edward- who was just about done with Roy's complaints every which way they went- snorted, "Because you don't want me leveling the city, as you put it."

"Oh that's right. I still don't understand how something so small could do so much damage." Roy retorted with a smirk. He listened to the frustrated sigh Ed gave with pleasure, and saw the blonde physically trying to rein in his anger.

"Listen here, Useless When Wet. _You_ came with _me. _Remember that." The younger alchemist watched with glee as the Colonel's eye twitched at the insult, "If you don't understand how I can do so much 'damage', perhaps you would like a demonstration?" He tagged on this threat with a ill tempered growl.

The raven-haired man scoffed and brushed the veiled threat off, "As much I want to take you up on your offer, I think I'll pass."

"Then shut the hell up, and let's get this stupid mission done." Ed whipped around and walked down the dark hall. As he passed a closed door, he heard a scuffle and a snarl. Stopping abruptly, he felt the Colonel almost knock into him.

"What now, Fullmetal?" Roy growled lowly, still sore from their small spat.

Ed sharply shushed him and walked back to the door. He placed an ear carefully to it, holding the knob. He listened for a few heartbeats, and slowly opened the unlocked door. He peered through the cracked up door, before swinging it open fully. He flicked his head silently to Roy, signaling for him to follow as he stepped into the room.

The older alchemist strode towards the room and stopped in the doorjam. He swept his gaze over the room, filled and stacked to the ceiling with cages. He carefully walked after the small blonde, waving a flashlight around the room. Bright glares shined within the cages in pairs. The irradesient eyes watched the humans silently, waiting for something to happen.

"So, this guy- what was his name? Leo Keil?- he made chimeras, right?" Ed asked softly as he knelt in front of a cage. The chimera inside stuck it's long muzzle out of the bars, sniffing and whining at Ed. A paw slipped between the bars as well, clawing gentally at the blonde's legs. In response, Edward carefully slid his automail hand through the cage and petted the chimera. It gave a happy yip and pressed it's filthy fur against it's prison, begging for more.

"Yep.." Roy replied, almost mute with saddness for the mottled chimera in the cage. It whined and seemingly purred as Fullmetal ran his hand down it's emasiated body. Ed switched positions, and scratched the creature behind pointed ears. The chimera purred louder, wagging a long, matted furred tail.

Ed blinked sadly at the obviously attention robbed chimera. He sighed, "Sickens me to think what kind of whack job would do this..." He murmured.

Roy nodded in agreement and tore his eyes away from the heart crunching scene. Instead, he looked into another cage. Lying inside were two canines, one a dark black, another a firey orange. As he stepped closer and shined the flashlight on them, he saw that it was a wolf and a fox.

They seemed to fit together closely, curled up next to each other. When the bright light hit them, they awoke from their sleep. Groggily, the fox attempted to stand up, but was stopped when a jet black paw was layed on it's back. The wolf lightly pulled the smaller dog back down next to it, and stared up at the stranger. It blinked storm grey eyes, evaluating Roy. Finally, the wolf snorted, not impressed, and shifted back to place it's head between the fox's slim shoulders.

Roy sat down carefully in front of the cage, casting a glance back to Ed to make sure the blonde wasn't trying to bust the chimera out of it's cage. He wasn't, he just stared into the cage with hollow gold eyes, blinking occasionally. He still had a hand in the cage, but he had switched to his flesh hand. All of his previous precausions swept away by the creatures acceptance to being touched.

Looking back to the two cainines, he started when he found the that wolf's eyes were on him again. The small fox blinked at his friend, looking over at Roy as well. It gazed at the colonel with amber eyes. They softened from hard examination to a warm welcome. The fox yipped at Roy, wagging a white tipped tail.

_'Are they chimeras?'_ Roy wondered, pondering their odd behavior. Wolves usually avoided foxes, and vice virsa. Both species liked it that way. With both being carnivorous, they were competition to each other. Wolves ate bigger game than foxes, but a fox would often try to pick off a wolf's hunt, making them highly annoying in the animal kingdom. Wolves lived in packs, foxes lived alone. They didn't have much in common besides that they were canines.

Still, these two snuggled together as if they were not only the same speices, but mates. Roy wouldn't be surprised if it was simply because they were stuck in a cage together and forced to make nice. It was still strange, but Roy didn't think about it further when the dogs in question snapped their heads toward the right, ears shoved forward.

The colonel follow their gazes and saw that Ed wasn't where he was. Instead, he had left the chimera and started to shuffle through papers and files on a table. He picked up one, wiped dust off it, and opened the manilla folder. He flipped through pages of notes, interested. Closing the file, he walked over to Roy, waving it smugly. "I found Keil's notes." He said with a light smile, "They're not even coded. I guess he never expected anyone to find him."

Suddenly, all hell broke loose inside the cages. Dog snarled and whimmpered, felines hissed and growled, and chimeras roared in horrible notes. The chimera Ed was fond of howled and whined, scratching at the bars that held it. The fox and wolf shot up and huddled in the back of the cage. The smalled dog whimmpered in fear, and the wolf nuzzled it as if to comfort his fire-furred friend.

The door slammed from the other side of the room, clicking as a dark shape locked it. A deep, scratched voice laughed, a few animalistic growls seeping into it, "No, I didn't... But now that you have found me, how about I show you how to use those notes, military_ dogs!"_

* * *

><p>Ooo... And I'll leave you with that little cliffhanger. Just to make sure you come back for more...<p>

So, what did you think? I find that I quite liked writing about that chimera Ed was petting. Poor thing. Makes me wanna whack Leo. T_T

Please review! I really can't stand lurkers, and this IS the first chapter. I like knowing what you guys think.

Ciao!

~Hawky


End file.
